Banshee (Gargoyles)
Banshee (Bean Sidhe in Irish-Gaelic) is a Child of Oberon. Molly is the human alter ego that the Banshee assumed for the purpose of preventing Rory Dugan from discovering that he was really a reincarnated Cu Chullain. Cromm-Cruach is the animal form of the Banshee, also known as the "Death-Worm". History The Banshee made her home away from home in Ireland, where, during the Heroic Age of Ulster (around the end of the 1st century B.C. and the beginning of the 1st century A.D.), she threatened the entire island. The Irish hero Cu Chullain, aided by the Hound of Ulster, overthrew her, however. By the late 20th century, the Banshee had returned to Ireland, and there became aware that Cu Chullain had been reborn as the young Irishman Rory Dugan. Wishing to avoid a dangerous rematch with him, she decided to see to it that he never learned of his true identity, and therefore took on the guise of a human girl his age named Molly. As Molly, she encouraged Rory to waste his time in petty thefts, and even suggested that he move from Ireland to America, hoping that this would be enough to prevent him from discovering his heritage. When Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx came to Ireland on the Avalon World Tour, the Banshee sensed their presence, and became aware of the fact that they had come from Avalon. Convinced that they had been sent to Ireland by Oberon to drag her back to Avalon for the Gathering, and having no desire to leave Ireland, she captured all of them except Bronx and imprisoned them in Cairn na Culainn, to interrogate them. However, Bronx, searching for help, met Rory, and helped lead him in discovering his true nature. The Banshee, her plans in ruins, cast off her Molly-disguise and battled Cu Chullain and Bronx, but was finally defeated by them. ("The Hound of Ulster") When Oberon held the Gathering not long afterwards, the Banshee ignored his call back to the island. The Weird Sisters were sent by Oberon to discover the Banshee's hiding place, and then they dragged her back to Avalon. After she and Odin engaged in a brief and inconclusive battle there, Oberon pronounced judgment upon her for disobeying him; he placed a metal plate over her mouth so as to strip her of her voice, decreeing that her pride in her voice led to her disobedience and that he would lift it only when she showed true humility in her silence. ("The Gathering" Part One) The Banshee's future is cloudy at present, but these facts are known: she will eventually, somehow, regain her voice, and she will re-encounter Rory/Cu Chullain, but not quite as an enemy. She does have feelings for him, deep down inside, and these feelings will gradually come more and more to the surface. Characteristics In her regular form, the Banshee looks like a gaunt woman in a tattered green dress with long purple hair and pale bluish-purple skin. She can also take on the form of the Cromm-Cruach, or of the human Molly. Her most powerful weapon in her regular form is her voice, which can mesmerize mortals or cause them considerable pain; indeed, her wailing is supposedly fatal to humans. She is apparently a very minor "death-goddess", but not nearly on the same level as Anubis.[1] The Cromm-Cruach looks something like a gigantic insect larva with fearsome mandibles. The Banshee sometimes assumes this form in battle. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Maleficent convinced the Banshee to leave Avalon on her accord and betray Oberon in order to convert full time to the darkness. The Banshee joined the Organization in order to get revenge on Rory and the Gargoyles. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization